Le temps qui passe
by Pandicorne
Summary: Quand j'avais 8 ans, mon professeur m'a dit que les insectes les plus colorés étaient souvent les plus dangereux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 ans et quand je plonge mon regard dans tes yeux teintés océans, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admettre qu'il a raison.
1. Chapter 1

Reuh :3, c'est encore Pandicorne :3, suite à _Pluie Passionnée_, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et j'ai noté tout vos conseils quelque part. Cette fois-ci, je me lance dans une fiction plus longue, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres, ça dépendra de mon inspiration. Donc ce sera une fiction avec le patron, donc il ne m'appartient **Pas**. Je tiens à vous prévenir, le chapitre 1 est très court et ils n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, voir pas du tout, mais c'est volontaire, les autres chapitres seront plus et il y aura plus d'action. Bon, bah bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me donner vos avis et conseil :3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le temps qui passe…<span>**

PDV omniscient

Dans un bar à Paris, pendant un soir d'été, un homme en noir arriva, s'installa sur un tabouret.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers? Demanda la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

- Un whisky gamine, dit cet homme à la voix grave.

La jeune femme se retourna pour aller chercher une bouteille de Whisky, mais les bouteilles de Whisky étaient vides.

- John passe-moi une autre bouteille de Whisky, y en a plus ! Cria-t-elle à son collègue barman qui était à l'autre bout du comptoir.

-Tout de suite Joy ! Reprit-il en faisant glisser la bouteille sur le comptoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à Joy. La barmaid (féminin de barman), ouvra la bouteille d'un geste habile, et déverse la boisson dans un verre, avant de poser ce dernier sur le comptoir. L'homme en costard but son verre cul-sec.

- Serre m'en encore, réclama-t-il. La jeune barmaid reprit son verre et le remplit de nouveau, et lui redonna le verre, puis il bu cul-sec, encore une fois. Le mouvement se répéta, encore et encore, le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que celui-ci semblait tenir le coup alors qu'il s'était quand entamé les trois quarts de la bouteille à lui tout seul.

- Un Jack gamine, lui dit-il, elle changea son verre, prit une bouteille de Jack Daniel's, lui versa un verre et le lui tendit. Il le but, comme tous ses autres verres, cul-sec. Il prit une cigarette, la fuma et partit.

Joy termina son service et partit à 2 heures du matin, telle était sa routine.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucouuuu :3 je reviens pour le deuxième chapitre. Alors comme je vous l'ai dit, la fiction mettra un peu de temps pour se mettre en place parce qu'il y a plus de détails, mais en contre partie, elle contiendra plus de chapitres, de quoi se plaint-on :3? Alors à propos des chapitres j'essaierais de poster plus ou moins toutes les semaines.

Bon alors je réponds à la review de smallbluepanda : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé :)) Oui oui c'est bien la fille qui s'appelle Joy XD Bah voilà la suite :3

Donc je rapelle que le Patron appartient à Mathieu Sommet, bonne lecture :3!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Le temps qui <span>**__**passe...**_

Enfaite la vie de Joy était quelque peu monotone. La journée, elle allait à la fac, c'était une école d'art, c'était la chose la plus épanouissante à ses yeux, elle était vraiment douée dans ce domaine. Et la nuit elle s'occupe du bar avec John. Elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps libre chez elle, à dessiner vu qu'elle adorait ça, ou à regarder des films ou autre.

Elle vient de finir ses cours à 17 heures , elle prend le métro et rentre chez elle. Elle profite de son temps libre pour regarder un film, elle décide de regarder Shining, un vieux film d'horreur. Quand elle finit son film, il était 19 heures, elle décide alors de se préparer pour être un minimum présentable durant son service au bar qui commençait à 20 heures. Elle sort ensuite de son appartement pour aller au bar, une fois arrivée, elle se glisse dérière le comptoir, et commence son service. Les clients s'enchaînèrent particulièrement vite, en même temps, l'été débutait donc ce n'est pas très étonnant.

Elle aimait bien faire barmaid également, parce que ça la faisait décompresser, puis il y a pas mal d'ambiance. Il était 22 heures et elle était infatigable, malgré les odeurs de tabac ou d'alcools forts, elle en perçut une enivrante qui semblait lui être familière. Puis elle se rappela subitement à qui cette odeur pouvait bien appartenir, c'etait celle du mec en noir d'hier, dont elle ignorait le prénom. Il s'assit à la même place qu'hier, en face d'elle et sourit.

- Salut gamine, comment ça va depuis hier? Dit-il.

- Bonjour, reprit-elle sèchement.

- Roh allez! Sois pas distante je t'ai juste poser une question! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Bien, et vous comment va votre gueule de bois depuis hier? Lui répondit-elle d'un air taquin.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis gamine, reprit-il, d'un air un peu plus sérieux qu'à l'instant.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je te sers? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

- Une Margarita (cocktail).

- Tout de suite, dit-elle.

Elle prit un grand verre, y versa de la Tequilla, un peu de Cointreau et pressa trois citron verts avant de poser son verre en face de lui, puis il porta le verre à ses lèvres. Les clients s'enchaînaient encore, et il restait tout en la fixant.

Elle finit son service, et rentra chez elle, elle se démaquilla, se mît en pyjama, et alla se coucher.

* * *

><p>- T'es un connard dégage de mon bar ou j'appelle les flics! Cria-t-elle.<p>

- Je t'avais dit de faire gaffe à ce que tu dis gamine, je t'avais prévenue! Dit-il entre ses dents, bouillonnant de colère, il appuya sur la détente de son arme, visant la tempe de Joy. John s'interposa entre la balle et Joy, ce qui lui fut fatale.

- John, noooon! Pleura-t-elle.

- Attrape gamine, il ré-appuya sur la détente, et cette fois-ci, la balle se logea dans la poitrine de la barmaid, elle ressentit la pire douleur du monde, puis rejoint son ami John. L'homme en noir mît ensuite fin à ses jours, son corps tombant à terre, regagnant également le sommeil éternel.

Joy se réveilla en sueur, elle fut soulagée d'apprendre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Décidément, cet homme renfermait bien des secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut bande de... *insérer une insulte quelconque* c'est encore Pandicorne, comme je vous l'ai dit dit, j'essaie de maintenir le rythme approximatif hebdomadaire (une fois par semaine) dans ce chapitre, ainsi que dans les chapitres avenirs, il se passera pas mal de choses, comme promis :3, donc il y aura plus que le point de vue omniscient._

_Le Patron ne m'appartient **PAS**, il est à Mathieu SOMMET._

_Bon sinon j'ai pas trop de chose à vous dire, mis à part une chose venez me voir sur Twitter pour venir discuter je suis sympa :3, c'est Pandiicoorne(-Cette fille qui vous parle a piétiné ma dernière part d'enfance et d'innocence à l'arrière d'un manège quand j'avais 6 ans. Soyez vigilants.) Bon je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :3!_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Le temps qui passe<strong>_

Point de vue omniscient*

Après s'être apaisée, elle se rendormit. Elle avait cours à 8 heures, mais le réveil sur son portable était sur silencieux. Elle se leva, 7 heures 42.

- QU-QUOI? SA MÈRE IL ME RESTE UN QUART D'HEURE! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se leva brusquement, prit les premiers habits qu'elle trouva, mit sa tête dans une bassine d'eau et la secoua violemment (elle secoua sa tête, pas la bassine XD), elle ne prit pas le temps de se brosser les cheveux et se les attacha. Elle descendit à la cuisine, prit un quignon de pain et le mangea, elle remonta à la salle de bain et prit plein de chewing-gum à la menthe pour son haleine. 7 heures cinquante. Elle mit une paires de converses, prit son vélo et pédala du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle arriva à la fac, épuisée, et elle vit le portail fermé.

- Ettt merde je suis en retard... Soupira-t-elle.

Mais elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne, elle alluma son téléphone. On était le vendredi 21 juin, à 8 heures 5. 21 juin, mais oui, c'était férié.

- Mais bordel Joy qu'est-ce t'as encore branlé, t'es pas sérieuse là? T'es trop conne putain! Se dit-elle.

Elle remonta sur son vélo, et rentra chez elle, dépitée.

Chez elle, reçut un message:

De: John

Pour: Joy

Salut Joy, le patron d'une grande boîte de nuit nous a invité à y travailler pour pendant le week-end, donc je viens te chercher ce soir, vu que tu sais pas où c'est, à ce soir :).

De: Joy

Pour: John:

Oh trop cool :D à ce soir ;).

Elle se fit du popcorn et se regarda des films. Ensuite elle se prépara et John vint la chercher à 21 heures . La route fut silencieuse. Ils arrivèrent à la boîte de nuit bondée, Joy pénétra dans la boîte, rentra vite dans l'ambiance et assura du feu de Dieu (Honêtement, je ne sais absolument pas si cela se dit. XD) derrière les comptoirs, elle avait même le temps de rigoler avec John.

*Point de vue de Joy*

- JE DÉDI CE STRIP-TEASE À JOY!

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je levai subitement la tête pour voir l'auteur de cette annonce. Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai. Pas lui là. Il est pas sérieux là? Eh bien il l'était visiblement, il était entrain de faire un strip-tease sur une barre prévue à cet effet... Il faisait ça parce qu'il a cru que j'avais un faible pour lui, pour attirer mon attention sur lui, mais il était à mille lieux de la vérité, je tiens autant à lui qu'à une feuille blanche, en d'autres termes je m'en branle comme c'est pas permis de lui; un simple client comme les autres.

Un pantalon noir atterit sur le comptoir devant moi, je lève la tête. Oh nom de Dieu, il est nu. IL EST NU PUTAIN. Il a vraiment cru que j'étais une fille de joie qui allait se jeter sur le Dancefloor et se trémousser contre son corps nu? Jamais je ne le ferais, plutôt qu'on m'arrache les ongles uns à uns et qu'on jette me jette vivante dans de l'acide fluorhydrique.

Mes oreilles se soulagèrent quand la musique s'éteignit pour laisser place à une autre, il avait fini son bordel là. Mes yeux ne furent plus aveugles quand il remit ses souvêtements, puis sa chemise, sa veste et il vint en face de moi pour ramasser son pantalon qui avait échoué juste devant moi. Un sourire malsain se dessinait sur son visage tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon, puis il me regarda avec toujours le même sourire au visage.?

- Salut gamine! Alors, satisfaite de mon corps? Je ne répondis rien, trop en colère pour le faire.

- Alors gamine, on a perdu sa langue? Je te prête la mienne si tu veux, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire.

- Va te faire enculer, lui crachai-je sêchement.

- Je prendrais soin de le faire, avec toi, me dit-il avec arrogance. Je le gifla, je me glissai hors du comptoir et partit.

Je le vis m'insulter de tout les noms, mais cela m'était totalement égal.

*Point de vue omniscient*

Joy prit un taxi et rentra chez elle. Arrivée, elle n'eut pas l'énergie pour se changer, se démaquiller ou quoique se soit d'autres et s'effondra de soulagement sous ses draps.

* * *

><p><em>Reuh :3 ça vous a plu :3? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis etou conseils dans les reviews :3 À dans une semaine :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou :3 je suis navrée pour les cinq jours de retard que j'ai pris mais j'ai des raison! Je m'explique._

_Alors déjà que mon emploi du temps fait que je finit tout le temps tard, j'essaie d'écrire le plus possible._

_J'écris surtout les __mercredis, samedis et dimanches, les jours les moins chargés._

_À la base, je ne devais avoir qu'un seul jour de retard parce que le chapitre est long à écrire, parce qu'il y a pas mal d'actions et qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse aux plusieurs retournements de situations. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il a fallu que je mette tout ça à l'écrit._

_Après avoir lu le chapitre vous m'direz "mais t'as des excuses de merde, il est court ton texte", mais je vous assure que le temps de réfléchir et de mettre tout ça à l'écrit est compliqué, surtout en trois jours._

_Donc j'aurais du le poster le 2 décembre avec mon retard mais hélas, quand j'allais copier mon texte au lieu de copier mon texte, j'ai appuyer je ne sais où et ça a supprimé tout mon travail. Imaginez vous écrire un texte avoir mis du temps à trouver les idées et l'écrire puis quand vous étiez sur le point de le copier, pour le mettre en ligne, tout s'efface. À ce moment là je voulais tout casser et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ai presque rien écrit les jours suivants, à cause de mes cours et j'était beaucoup trop en colère._

_Heureusement que j'ai une bonne mémoire, parce que j'ai du le réécrire de tête, j'ai pu retrouver toutes mes idées et j'ai écrit tout aujourd'hui._

_Je suis actuellement exténuée, et vous aurez le prochain chapitre samedi prochain pour maintenir le rythme hebdomadaire._

_Merci de ne pas me jeter de pierres._

_Maintenant, je réponds à la review de Déponia:_

_Contente que ma fic t'intéresse ^^_

_Enfin je crois que c'est ce que tu voulais dire pas "C'est très intéressant" ._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Joy n'est pas une fille facile, elle va pas se faire cauffé comme ça, puis le Patron ne voulait pas la chauffer il voulait... NO SPOIL_

_J'épargne tes yeux, c'est chose faite à partir de ce chapitre :P_

_Je te lacère aussi (tant d'amour)._

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le temps qui passe<span>**

*Point de vue omniscient*

Soulagement pour elle, demain commençait le weekend. Elle était tellement crevée qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités cérébrales requises pour emmetre une pensée sensée et elle s'endormit d'un coup.

C'est le lendemain qu'elle se réveillait avec quelques remords, elle savait que cet homme lui ferait regretter son outrage à un moment ou à un autre.

Cependant, elle décida de ne plus y penser, sortit une énorme feuille et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait dessiner... Un visage,se disait-elle.

Elle prit ses crayons à papier (différents types de crayons), sa gomme et débuta son dessin par des traits de base, très grossiers. Une fois les traits de base tracés, elle commença à faire les détails. Elle effaça les traits de bases et sortit des pinceaux, alors qu'elle allait en tremper un dans la peinture, son téléphone vibra.

Elle posa son pinceau et prit son téléphone, 2 appels manqués et un message, elle va dans sa messagerie.

De: John

Pour: Joy

Joy, est-ce que ça va aller? Je t'ai vu quitter le bar en colère, quelque chose ne va pas? S'il te plaît rappelle moi quand tu vois ce message.

Elle composa le numéro de téléphone de l'auteur du message.

- Allo?

- Allo, John?

- Oui, ça va? Demande-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, oui...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?

- Oh... Enfaite c'était un client qui... Eum... M'avais fais un strip-tease.. Je lui ai rien demandé un plus!

- QUOI?

- Me demande pas! J'en sais rien!

- Mh je te comprends, j'aurais fais la même chose! Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de la boîte, et tu ne reviens que quand on retourne à notre bar, c'est à dire lundi soir! Ajouta le barman.

- Oh merci t'es adorable! Le remercia-t-elle.

- No problem! À lundi! Rétorqua-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle reposa son téléphone et reprit son pinceau.

John était un vrai morceaux de sucre, il avait toujours été là pour elle, il avait été là aussi bien pour la mort de son père que pour celle de sa mère. Et John était le seul à connaître son secret.

Elle commença à mettre de la couleur à son dessin.

*Ellipse d'1 heure et demi*

Elle avait fini, elle avait mis de la couleur, elle était sûre d'elle.

Elle rangea tout puis s'installa sur le canapé. Néanmoins, à peine a-t-elle éffleuré la télécommande de la télévision que son estomac cria famine.

Elle qui n'avait pas envie de cuisiner, alors elle jugea bon d'aller s'acheter un jambon-beurre à la sandwicherie du coin.

Elle se leva, se changea, prit son porte-monnaie et sortit.

Elle alla dans une petite ruelle où se trouvait une sandwicherie.

*Point de vue du Patron*

Je m'étais adossé à un mur d'une sombre ruelle, me grillant une clope, repensant à hier soir. Comment cette pétasse avait-elle osé me gifler? Elle est trop coincée je voulais juste me marrer, pas la chauffer... À moins que... Non! C'est juste marrant de faire rougir quelqu'un juste en voyant mon corps! Elle avait pas à me traiter comme ça, je lui affligerais une correction dont elle se rappellera toute sa vie.. Tiens en parlant de la louve! Elle tombait pas mieux celle-là...

- Salut Joy, lui dis-je, elle sursauta à ma voix grave et se rétourna pour m'apercevoir.

- Sa-salut, bégaya-t-elle.

- Ça va la vie? Ai-je demandé.

- O-oui..

- Rien à te reprocher? Ai-je ajouté, d'un air un peu plus menaçant.

- No-non, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Vraiment?

- O-oui, mais pourquoi tu me pose toutes ces questions? M'interroge-t-elle à son tour.

- T'as déjà oublié la gifle que tu m'a donné? Lui ai-je demandé en la plaquant au mur.

- Lâche moi.

- Non, sache gamine qu'on ne me traite pas comme tu l'as fait.

- MAIS LÂCHE MOI FILS DE PUTE!

Je la relâche et lui fait une clé de bras comme je les fais si bien, elle gémit de douleur, j'ajoute:

- Alors gamine, toujours insolente?

- FERME LA!

Je lui tords encore plus le bras et la menace:

- Tu vois gamine, si je te tord le bras un peu plus, il se brisera en deux.

- PLÛTOT PORTER UN PLÂTRE QUE DE M'EXCUSER!

Je lui tord encore le bras, elle hurle.

- Tu veux que je continue? Lui ai-je demandé.

- NON BIENSUR QUE NON!

Je la mit à terre, elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, je me mis à quatre pattes sur elle et lui dis:

- Et là, tu veux que je continue? Un rictus malsain se dessinait sur mon visage au fur et à mesure de ma phrase qui voulait tout dire.

- NON, elle me donne un soudain coup de pied dans mon bas-ventre (suite à une plainte du Hippie, j'ai supprimé toute vulgarité) , je tombe aussitôt à terre, criant des injures.

Elle profite de l'occasion pour se lever et m'assène de nombreux coups dans l'abdomen, sa jambe rencontrant violemment mon torse, j'en profite pour lui prendre la jambe et la faire tomber, je me relève malgré la douleur pérsistante au niveau de mon bas-ventre et lui rends ses coups.

Elle réussit à se relever et ça part dans un combat de poings, trois coup de poings suffirent à la faire saigner tandis qu'elle ne m'a pas encore fait saigner. Elle arrête soudainement de se battre, se penche pour prendre une bouteille en verre vide, appartenant sûrement à un alcoolique qui a finit sa soirée ici, elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire narquois et éclate la bouteille sur mon cuir chevelu (On est d'accord dans ma fic, on oublie le rasage de crâne de Mathieu ^^).

Elle devait sûrement penser m'assommer avec mais je reste de marbre, sentant à peine le sang humidifier petit à petit mes cheveux.

Je me précipite sur elle et la plaque bien plus brusquement que tout à l'heure.

Cette fois ci, je mets mes mains sur son cou et serre de plus en plus.

J'admire la scène qui s'offrait à moi; elle était décoiffée, son cœur la faisait vibrer, elle était couverte de bleus, du sang avait échoué sur ses lèvres et elle était plus pâle que d'habitude.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je sens ses muscles se relâcher, son corps devenant inerte ainsi que ses paupière se fermaient doucements.

- Le trajet ne sera pas long, princesse...

* * *

><p>Allons mes ami(e)s, ne me tuez pas pour ce clifhangger XD<p>

À samedi prochain :3


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou, désolée pour le retard, même temps le chapitre fait 1564 fucking mots (sans compter le mot de début et/ou celui de la fin), puis je voulais soigner mon texte, vu qu'il y'a beaucoup de narration, je voulais faire un texte potable ^_^_

_Je rappelle que le Patron appartient à Mathieu **Sommet **mais Joy est un personnage que j'ai inventé de toute pièce ;)_

_Je tiens à vous dire qu'après mûre réflexion, cette fiction aura une deuxième partie, donc la fiction sera diviser en deux fictions différentes, la première partie se terminera au chapitre 7, plus un épilogue, la deuxième partie sera sous le nom de "Le temps qui passe II" (originalité niveau 54786876565423)._

_Je réponds au reviews :_

_Déponia: Ouais tranquille, j'ai osé ^^. Ouais c'est chiant de perdre un texte :'( , je t'étripe (ouais je m'inquiéterais beaucoup)._

_Smallbluepanda: Moi même je sais, j'ai corrigé la plupart des fautes ^^ , ouais c'est une warrior, je te rassure tu comprendra au treizième chapitre, sachant qu'il y en quatorze. (Double cliffhanger maggle XD)_

_**TRIGGER WARNING: Il aura des scènes extrêmement violentes et trashs, le rating M prend tout son sens ici. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Le temps qui passe <strong>_

*Point de vue du Patron*

Je soulève son corps inerte et le charge sur mon dos pour le transporter, je commence à marcher.

*Point de vue omniscient*

Le Patron fit tout le trajet, rentra dans un bâtiment, alla au sous-sol et déchargea sa victime de son dos et l'attacha pour ne pas qu'elle prenne la fuite.

Il vit ses paupières bouger doucement.

*Point de vue de Joy*

Aaaah, j'ai mal à la tête.. Non, en faite, j'ai mal de partout, c'est affreux...

Je réussis enfin à ouvrir mes yeux, ma vue est flou et ne se détaille qu'après quelques instants.

Je suis dans un endroit qui m'est inconnu, debout contre un mur froid, dans la pénombre, j'essaie de marcher mais je n'y arrive pas comme si une force me retenait. Je regarde alors mes poignets et mes jambes, des chaînes rouillées me retiennent, je ne comprends plus rien.

Un flash back... Mon dessin fini, moi qui sort pour aller à la sandwicherie, le Patron, le mur, les cris, les coups de poings, la bouteille de verre, lui qui me plaque au mur, le black out...

Fin du flash back, un mal de tête atroce, je gémit. Malgré la pénombre, je distingue une silhouette sombre s'approcher, qui était-ce?

- Bien dormi, princesse?

Sa voix rauque résonne dans mon âme comme un écho. C'était encore cette pourriture malsaine.

- Où suis-je? Lui ai-je demandé fermement.

- Dans ma cave.

- Qui es tu, je veux dire, réellement?

- Moi? Ton pire cauchemar. Cette phrase s'encra instantanément dans ma mémoire et dans mon âme.

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi avec un sourire vicieux et se rapproche de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mêlent. Une larme roula sur ma joue, et il y fait abstraction et ajoute :

- Je reviens ma joli!

Allais-je m'en sortir? Vivante ou plus de ce monde? Je n'en savais rien, par contre je me repassais cette phrase en boucle dans mon esprit "Moi? Ton pire cauchemar.", je tressaille rien qu'en y repensant.

J'entends des bruit de pas se rapprocher, l'homme en noir appuya sur un interrupteur qui alluma un néon d'un blanc maladif.

J'aperçois une chaise aussi rouillée que les chaînes et les murs sur laquelle le "Patron" dépose une énorme mallette. Je lève les yeux et vois des inscriptions inscrites rougeâtre sur le mur d'en face, il y avait écrit en grand "RUN" et en dessous il y avait plein de petits traits verticaux tracés.

Cette couleur me rappelait étrangement quelque chose, du sang. Un frisson me parcoura entièrement.

Mon "pire cauchemar" voyant que je prêtais attention au mur, ajoute:

- Tu veux savoir ce que représente chacun de ces traits?

Je hoche timidement la tête, en me demandant si je vous réellement savoir ou pas.

- Chacun de ces traits représente une personne qui est passée par là, comme toi tu vas y passer, me répond-il.

- Pa-passée par quo-quoi?

- Par ça!

Il ouvre la mallette, mes yeux s'agrandirent instantanément.

Elle contenait grand nombre de lames, de pinces, de couteaux, de flacons contenant différents liquides, et de nombreux autres instruments de torture dont je ne connaît même pas l'utilité et comment s'en servir.

- C'est quoi ces trucs? Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je sais de quoi il s'agit, mais je ne veux pas y croire .

- Ah, ça tu vas le savoir bien assez tôt gamine, il prend une lame et commence à s'approcher tandis que les larmes doublaient sur ma peau diaphane.

Il s'approche de plus en plus et me prends le poignet, je hurle et je me débat.

- Wowowo calme toi princesse, j'ai même pas commencé, me dit-il avec un sourire macabre accroché aux lèvres.

- S'il te plaît lâche moi! Lui ai-je demandé, secouée de sanglots.

- C'est un peu tard pour les excuses, tu ne trouves pas? Répond-il sur un ton ironique.

Allez, laisse toi faire et pas un mot!

J'obéis, ayant peur qu'il me fasse pire si je ne fais pas ce qu'il me demande.

Il glisse la lame sur me peau, et quelque secondes plus tard, le sang coulait à flot. J'hurla. Il répète le mouvement sur tout mon avant bras droit. Je le voyais s'appliquer, il devait prendre beaucoup de plaisir avec sa "vengeance", si on peut parler de vengeance à chaque fois que la lame effleurait ma peau, je criais; et à chaque fois que je criais, il souriait.

Putain de sadique.

Il prend mon avant bras gauche et c'est reparti pour un tour...

Mes avant bras étaient à présent ensanglantés, comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un.. Sauf que la c'est moi qui subis.. Il m'avait coupé tellement de fois que la douleur s'était un peu estompée depuis. Je regardais le sol et lui aussi était inondé. Il arrête de me couper et va poser la lame. Il revient avec un couteau, je hurle.

- ME TUE PAS S'IL TE PLAÎT!

- Calme toi ma joli, je vais pas te tuer, ce serait du gâchis, non, je vais d'embellir!

Je regarde mes bras, puis je le regarde.

- Vu l'état de mes bras, je crois qu'on a pas la même définition du mot "embellir"...

- Chut!

Il s'approche, passe le couteau derrière ma nuque, j'ai tellement peur..

Je vois une masse de cheveux ébènes tomber tomber en masse, mon tortionnaire s'éloigne, me regarde.

Il part, revient avec un miroir et le met devant moi.

Je me regardais, avec étonnement dans la glace, en me touchant les cheveux, il avait coupé mes longs cheveux raides au niveau du menton. Il s'approche, se penche et me susurre ces mots l'oreille:

- Tu es si belle...

Je restais de marbre, mais je ne dit rien, apeurée qu'il me fasse quelque chose de plus...

Il s'approche encore plus, et colle violemment ses lèvres, il força l'entrée dans ma bouche avec sa langue, malgré que je ne sois pas consentante. Il m'attrape par les hanches, et met une main sous mon t-shirt. Je ne réponds toujours pas au baiser, alors il me serre encore plus.

Me larmes recommence à inonder mon visage, j'avais parfaitement compris où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir, et je ne voulais pas!

Je détache mes lèvres des siennes avec mépris et me défais de son étreinte avec mépris.

Désormais, la rage bouillonnait un lui, il avait la fureur dans les yeux, il se retourna et pressa le pas vers la valise qui était l'objet de de ma souffrance.

- Tu l'auras voulu, parle-t-il en ses dents

Il revient avec plein de fioles.

Il en ouvre une, l'incline et verse le contenant sur mon ventre et sur mes jambes, en prenant bien soin de le verser lentement pour m'infliger la pire souffrance possible, j'hurla aussi fort que mes cordes vocales me le permettaient.

Vous voulez connaître mes pensées en résumé au moment au le liquide rentre en contact avec ma peau? Douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur.

Voilà.

Il continue avec deux, trois, quatre flacons, je regarde ma peau, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, elle est rouge sang. Le "Patron" va encore chercher quelque chose. Il revient et me libère de mes chaînes.

- C'est bon, ton supplice est fini, tu peux t'en aller.

- C'est vrai?!

- Non! Il me met les menottes qu'il avait caché derrière son dos, alors que des larmes de joie menaçaient de couler la demi seconde d'avant.

Il m'entraîne avec lui dans une pièce où se trouve une cage faite uniquement de vitrines en verre (logique XD).

Il prends une clé, ouvre une des vitrines comme une porte, me pousse dans la cage et la referme aussitôt.

Cette cage était grande mais très étroite, mon sang colora vite les parois.

Toute fois, je me demande à quoi cela sert de m'enfermer dans une putain de cage en verre et si étroite en plus, apart pour les claustrophobes, ce que je ne suis pas. Un bruit strident m'abasourdit, je sursaute, puis le calme absolu. Je sens de l'eau froide effleurer mes pieds, quel soulagement... Mais, d'où provient-elle? Je regarde mes pieds, et constate que l'eau n'effleure plus, mais recouvre mais les recouvre.

Je ne sais pas comment mais l'eau monte progressivement ni d'où elle vient; à vraie dire, c'est extrêmement étrange, aussi étrange que cet homme qui me regarde de l'extérieur. Une minute que l'eau coule et elle au niveau de mon ventre, elle est tellement froide, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre alors que tout à l'heure j'ai du subir l'acide... Au fur et à mesure que l'eau montait, je commençais à comprendre l'utilité de cette cage et de l'eau.

L'eau était au niveau du ma poitrine, au fur de la montée de l'eau, je considérais aussi que c'était la fin de ma courte existence sur ce monde.

Au niveau de mon cou, je profite de l'air qui se fait de plus en plus rare.

À présent, je n'avait même plus pied.

Ma tête touchant le plafond de la cage, plus que deux centimètres d'espace sans eau, je prends une grande bouffée d'air et aussitôt, l'eau recouvre mon visage.

J'essaie de garder mon air le plus longtemps possible, sans en gaspiller.

Au fil du temps, je sentais mon thorax se compresser, j'avais mal aux poumons.

Malgré ma vue flou à cause due à l'eau, je perçois la silhouette sombre habituelle de mon meurtrier, qui est d'ailleurs ma dernière vision avant que le noir cache le vue...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

><p>Ouais, j'adore les blackouts XD. Review?<p>

A lundi prochain les loulous,

Pandicorne.


End file.
